


petals

by fyrexodus



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vomiting, this is so bad i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrexodus/pseuds/fyrexodus
Summary: Hanahaki Disease - the sickness born from unrequited love. It is sickening, and the victim can do nothing but vomit up flower petals until either the love is returned, or.... The flowers are surgically removed, leaving the host completely void of any farther emotion.Kenny McCormick has been coughing up flowers for the last few days.





	petals

Kenny was sick. Very, very sick.

For the last few days, he had found himself puking up flower petals onto his floor. The first time he saw this, he was terrified, as he had never seen something like this before.

The internet told him it was the infamous "Hanahaki Disease" - a disease caused by unrequited love. He had two options... confess his love and have the feelings returned... or undergo an expensive surgery to remove the blooms - along with all emotions.  
He didn't have that kind of money. But he was terrified by the thought of letting Butters know how he felt. What if Butters didn't want to be his friend anymore after seeing him as a gross, sobbing, flower-vomiting mess? He wiped his face, sticky tears clinging to his hand as he let out a sigh. He had to do it. It was his only chance at getting better.

Butters is over at Kenny's house the day after he found out Kenny was sick. He did not know the details of his friend's condition but he desperately wanted to help him.

"Hey, Butters."

"Hiya, Ken!" came the cheerful response, Butters rocking back and forth on his feet. "I heard you were sick, so I wanted to come see if you were okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Oh no. Kenny was cut off by him lurching over his bed and vomiting sunflower petals onto the floor.

"Aw, hamburgers, that looks terrible, Ken! I've never seen anyone vomit flowers before, is this sickness real bad?" He reached his arm out to help Kenny, who immediately flinched away.

"D-Don't touch me. Please."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Butters said softly, concern in his voice.

"N-No." 

"Do you know what you have? Maybe that way we can figure out how to help you!" 

"I do, but..." Kenny's voice trailed off as he looked away anxiously.

"Aw, Ken, please tell me! Even if it's something really embarrassing, I want you to get better!" 

Kenny sighed. "It's known as the Hanahaki Disease."

"Hana what? Hold on, I'm looking that up." Butters pulled his phone from his pocket.

"W-Wait..." Kenny coughed weakly and a few more petals flew out. Violets this time.

"Huh. A disease caused by unrequited love..? Like a crush? It only stops when reciprocated? Hm. Oh geez, Ken, you like someone real bad, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah. But I'm afraid they won't like me back." Kenny smiled weakly.

"Why, I'm sure they would! You're sweet and handsome, who would turn you down?" 

"Butters.. S-Stop.." Another wave of flowers came out.

"Oh, Ken, who is it? You can tell me!"

"N-No. I can't.."

"I won't tell them!"

"You can't anyways, Butters, because...." He took a deep breath, "It's you, Butters."

He coughed loudly, surprised as he felt Butters wrap his arms around him and pull him close.

"Why me, Ken? I mean.. I love ya too but, I'm not very cool or popular.."

"Who cares about that? I like you because you're kind to me, and you're adorable." Kenny said weakly, burying his face in the other boy's chest.

"Does this mean you'll get better? Since you told me?"

"That depends-"

Kenny was cut off by Butters cupping his cheeks in his hands and pressing his lips to his. He kissed back, closing his eyes and letting his emotions take over him. After a bit, Butters pulled away.

"Will you get better now?" He smiled at Kenny.

"I hope so." Kenny sighed, resting his head on Butters' shoulder.


End file.
